High School Musical
by Tenma-chan11
Summary: High School is only fun if you make it that way! According the Daisuke, singing and dancing across campus with his friends is the sure-fire way to make school entertaining. Not an actual musical SatoxDai, TakexRisa, DarkxKrad


_I remember once I was watching a commercial for High School Confidential and one girl said once "..And never once do I remember bursting out into song. High school is no musical." Now me being involved in Drama, found this hilarious, because everyday I burst into song and without singing (horribly) and dancing around school. High school isn't as much fun. Even if anyone who reads this knows they don't like singing and dancing, my point is this: only you can make high school fun.. And if you don't have fun you might be just bored enough to get into serious trouble. Keep your mind active at all times and bad things most likely wont happen. _

_So, ANYWAY, I was listening to a song when I felt inspired to write this fan fiction. _

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel

**Warning: Yaoi!**

* * *

"Hiwatari-san, I need your help." The blunette mentioned, looked up from his book and took notice to most students filing out of the room talking aimlessly about food and friends. He turned his attention to the red-head who had called out his name, just moments ago.

"What is it?" Daisuke sighed, this was a very complicated request and the red head had no idea of how to ask for such a thing.

Satoshi raised his eyebrows at the struggling teen and waited patiently for him to answer. After years of getting to know him Satoshi quickly learn patience is very important if you ever wasn't to get any information from aforementioned boy. The blue haired teen leaned back in his chair, slightly amused by Daisuke's facial expression: furrowed brows, determined eyes… he could almost see the gears turning in his mind. Finally, the teen looked up into Satoshi's piercing eyes and smiled.

"I want to steal the 'Deadly Sins' in one night."

If Satoshi had been sipping at a drink he would have spit it at the naive teenager. He quickly covered his shocked expression and began to laugh at Daisuke's insanity. The 'Deadly Sins' were a seven piece artwork. Each were statues, that stood about a foot tall, of personified figures of the Seven Deadly Sins: Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, Lust, Pride, and Greed. No one person can steal every piece in one night. They were located in the Azumano Art Museum and each piece are being held in different rooms.

"Niwa, don't be ridiculous, even with Krad's and my own help, we would not be able to pull off such a heist." Dark and Daisuke, along with Krad and Satoshi had long since separated their bodies after finding a spell to do just that in the Niwa archives. Daisuke learned of Darks hidden feelings of Krad and had paired up with Satoshi to lead a rebellion against the Niwa and Hikari feud. In the process, Daisuke was disowned and Satoshi opened his home to the red-head because Satoshi had felt it was his fault the innocent boy lost his family. Daisuke later spilled the beans to Takeshi, Risa and Riku, because he found no reason to keep the secret a …secret. When Dark and Krad got together Krad and Satoshi had started to secretly help steal Hikari Artworks from the museums.

Daisuke sighed, "I decided I was going to ask Takeshi, Riku, and Harada-san to help." Daisuke looked away, waiting for Satoshi to burst out laughing, but all he heard was Satoshi stand up. He turned to look up at the lanky teenager.

"They can't help us on such a big project, they've never stolen anything before."

"Harada-san has helped Dark before--"

"But ended up in sever danger. Niwa, listen to yourself. We can't pull this off."

"They have been begging to help on a heist. I mean… I'm not going to steal it tomorrow. I'll train them properly and make sure they aren't in danger."

Satoshi looked away from Daisuke's determined eyes.

"We can try the training. If I think it's hopeless, we drop the whole thing."

"It wont fail I promise!" Daisuke flashed Satoshi with pearly whites and turned toward the door. "Let's go tell them the plan!"

Satoshi couldn't help a smile from creeping onto his face as he watched Daisuke run out of the room.

* * *

_Well, there ya go! For future information. Krad and Dark can reconnect with Satoshi and Daisuke. Important for later. Please Read and Review! Flames WELCOMED!_


End file.
